Hero's Destiny
Overview This is the story of various heros and villians doing stuffz. This RP is officially closed, since it ended. Participants nickolasds (i control some stuff) (owner) (usually online) Lunari64 (usually online on weekends. If I go MIA during the school week do not be suprised.) Saren (I'm online at times, usually depends on whether I have something to do in terms of rp'ing.) Tricktron (almost always online) Add your name here and if your online a lot! :D Rules NO G-MODDING NO F**KING MARIO CHARACTERS GEEZ This is Free to join so dont ask NO SEX (kissing and flirting and hugging is fine) At least one of the user's MUST edit within two hours, this is so it's always ACTION...y, if you go to some other ongoing RPs they are not edited or just ended in the middle of the RP, or edited once per day, And I won't let that happen here! >:) HAVE FUN (not enforced) that's really all so far Involved Characters Nickolas the Hedgehog (nickolasds) (owner) Nate the Hedgehog (nickolasds) (owner) Justin the Hedgehog (nickolasds) (owner) Dillian the Hedgehog (nickolasds) (owner) most bad guys (nickolasds) (owner) Lunari the Echidna (Lunari64) Moros C. Nekrozia (Saren) Nathanyl the Hedgehog (Tricktron) Helga the Jotunn (Jaredthefox92) Part 1: The Beginning "Hmmmmmm what to do what to do...." said Nick "Hey look it's Nick, Master of being in Roleplays" yelled Nate. "What do you want Nate, Snoopy as always huh" said Nick. "Shut up" said Nate "Go away Nate" said Nick "No" said Nate "What do you want anyway?" asked Nick "I assume your entering" said Nate "What?" asked Nick "You don't know, the big thing" said Nate "What are you yappin on about this time Nate :/" said Nick "The Tournament you idiot" said Nate "What?" asked Nick "It's where 8 people go and the winner gets a prize" explained Nate "What prize?" asked Nick "Some emeralds" said Nate as if it was obvious "EMERALDS!?!?!?!" yelled Nick "YES!" yelled Nate mocking the way Nick said it "Shut up" said Nick They were silent for a few seconds. "I'm entering so i can kick your butt for payback for kicking me in the face at Chaos High" said Nate confidently "Well I'm entering so i can get those emeralds" said Nick even more confidently "Good luck with that" said Nate as he walked off "Jerk" said Nick as he walked away Nearby a shadow danced in the distance shaded by some trees in a foresisty area. Nick: what the? I sense someone here COME ON SHOW YOURSELF! Nick yelled. "Hmm, hmm, hmmmmmm~" A feminine voice hummed and disappeared into the shadows. Nearby, a black Camaro drove past with Chace and Stephanie inside. "Chace? Stephanie?" said Nick surprised. The car drove on as they looked out of the window, and the figure suddenly darts out past their car as Chace hits the breaks. "Sh!t!!" Chace growled as he pushed on the horn. Suddenly Nick teleported infront of them "watcha doin' >:) but no really what are you doing :/" asked Nick. Lunari was perched on a tree branch, a ways from the group, when she heard the horn honk. She fell, startled. "What the heck?" she said as she brushed the dirt off of her dress. She walked out of the woods to see Nick and friends. "Hey man, who are you?" asked Nick. "My name is Lunari. What's your name?" Lunari said, politely. Moros entered the scene via a swirling void portal and waved. "Nickolas, but you can just call me Nick" said Nick as he turned to the portal wondering what it was. "Hey, Moros!! It's been too long!" Lunari exclaims as she waves back. Moros nodded as the void portal closed behind him. 'Anything interesting?' He signed. "F**K!!" Stephanie got out of the car, huffing softly at the near hit. "You OK...?" Chace asked her. "Fine..." Stephanie responded, "But did you see what that was...?" "You mean Widow?? Widow is Widow!" A voice suddenly said. As the two turned they saw a female black widow sitting on the hood of their car smiling at them, rows of sharp teeth gleaming as Stephanie glared. Suddenly Ninjas came down from the trees and got ready to attack Part 2: The Ambush "What the?" said Nick getting ready to fight. "Ohhh! Widow wants to watch!!" She claps her hands together. A Ninja launched at Stephanie (OOC) here is what's good about these fights, if you don't edit in time, you get hit, in these sneak attacks for example. "Don't think so!" Stephanie pulled a small stun gun out and pulled the trigger, "50,000 VOLTS comin' at YA!" Chace pulled out twin pistols. Moros just frowned and crossed his arms before summoning eight ethereal blades that start to hover around him. The Ninja that launched at Stephanie screamed before he got hit and ran away tripped and fell on the stun gun A group of 12 Ninjas launched at Moros and Chace as the group notices that they aren't attacking Nick and one is talking to him. "Hmph!" Chace took aim before he began to fire with his pin point accuracy, and Stephanie pulled out a small gun which quickly transformed into a gatling gun. She then started to unload, laughing. Widow noticed one of the ninja's talking to nick as she jumped off of the car and slowly landed behind the ninja, hands behind her back. Moros directed the ethereal blades to strike at any of the ninjas that got close to him by making gestures as if he were orchestrating a symphony. Suddenly Ninjas came from all angles and everything faded to black... Part 3: The Dojo Everyone wakes up "Well this is the Dojo HEY JUSTIN! COME HERE!" Nick yelled. Moros frowned and looked at his surroundings. 'What a pain...' He mouthed. Lunari came to, her vision still fuzzy. Having zero combat experience, she did not make it through the fight very well. "That was a test" Nick said as the Ninjas came behind him "To test your combat strength" "Pretty dang accurate one at that..." She said as she stood up and brushed herself off. A Brown Hedgehog with a little hair like Tails hair but brown, also wearing a black jacket, he is based off some other Fan Character "Hi I'm Justin" Justin said "I am the Sensei here" "he is my newer Sensei, the other one was kidnapped" said Nick. "Hello, Sensei." she said, while doing a small curtsy. All of a Sudden Sensei punched her in the face. Lunari winced. "Ok.... way to keep me on my toes." She said, through clenched teeth. "that is to test your reflexes" said Sensei. "Hey Nick why not show them the real one" "Good idea" said Nick Suddenly everyone teleported to a high-tech dojo "See that Chamber over there" said Nick. "Yeah. What about it?" she asked, making sure she didn't let her guard down again. "Well if you go in there you can fight others, such as Sonic Knux Tails Silver and what-not" said Nick. Sensei punched her in the face again. Lunari almost managed to dodge, but not quite. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." she muttered, before favoring the already bad-looking bruise on her face. "Indeed" said Sensei. "Anyways, what else is there to do?" she asked. "Well ther-" Suddenly an alarm went off Moros tilted his head in confusion. "Crap!" yelled Sensei. "you see when this alarm goes off it means a mission alert, or an emerald sighting." 'if I find an emerald I sure as heck am not giving it to you people..' Moros signed. "OK, first one to get it can add it to they're possessions on they're profile" Nick said. Moros shrugged. "Ok, let's race, no teleporting, try it you'll see what happens, just a heads up, I'm faster than Sonic, so I might not use my full speed, MIGHT" Nick said. Moros just looked at Nick before sinking into a void portal he opened underneath his feet. Closing it to ensure nobody followed him through the void. "Hey man!" said Nick, behind Moros in the void. "HA" Well, you dun f****d up.." Moros spoke, not having any limitations to his powers because Moros /is/ the void. "watcha doin there bro" said Nick in a sarcastic tone. Moros looked at Nick with a deadpan as he used his void magic to erase friction for Nick's shoes, possibly causing him to trip on his face comically Sensei suddenly made Moros lose his powers and ability to move TEMPORARILY (yes Sensei not Nick, and Nick fell on his face), then they teleported back to the Dojo. "OK let's go" said Nick getting ready to race.'Oh wow.. You run faster than whats his face... A race would be too much of a pain to deal with.' Moros signed. "So?" said Nick. 'Heck the prize isn't even worth it.' Moros signed. 'Seven glowing rocks that react with the holders emotions? They're useless to me anyway..' "Actually these are not chaos emeralds and I have the chaos emeralds" said Nick pulling out chaos emeralds. "He's right, these are new undiscovered emeralds" said Sensei. Moros sighs. 'Fine..' He signed. "Ready" said Nick. Moros sighed and nodded. "3 2 1... GO!" yelled Sensei. Nick took off and used telepathy to show Moros where they were going. "Come on Moros!" yelled Nick through telepathy. "I'm almost there already" said Nick. Moros frowned before using a series of void portals to cut his ETA by three quarters "HAH I can see the emerald from here!" said Nick laughing. A void portal opened up right next to the emerald and Moros grabbed it, exhausted by the continuous strain of tearing holes in reality to get to a destination faster. 'Well, that was a pain..' He mouthed. Suddenly Moros went flying backwards into Nick as a Hedgehog with really long spikes (like the spikes on the back of your head) came floating down. "Hmmmmm, nice planet, I'LL TAKE IT!" yelled the Hedgehog. Moros shrugged. 'Eh, heroes will rise up to defeat you and all that jazz.' Moros mouthed before sinking into a void portal, content to let others deal with it. Suddenly the portal closed and Moros couldn't go into it. "HAHAHAHAAA YOUR PORTAL POWERS WON'T WORK NOW I DEACTIVATED THEM HAHAHAAAAA." said the Hedgehog. Moros sighed and walked out. 'This isn't worth dealing with a loudmouth who thinks they can override the power of the void..' Suddenly Moros flew into the air, and fell on the Hedgehog's fist due to an explosion. Moros was unfazed because he's fought bigger things than a mobian hedgehog. 'You really suck you know that right?' The Hedgehog pulled a strange yellow Emerald out. "EMERALD STUN!!!!!" the Hedgehog yelled as a yellow beam shot out and hit Moros making him lose his powers and making him TEMPORARILY unable to move :O. Moros ducked under the beam to avoid it. 'not letting you autohit on me.' (actually, you didn't edit for a while, therefore neither did moros, therefore you got hit) "GRRRRRRR" growled Nick. "ANTI STUNNING JUTSU" suddenly Moros was unstunned but powers still kinda gone, he can only open up portals. "Fuse with me!" said Nick showing Moros the Fusion dance through telepathy. "I am NOT 'doing that stupid dance" signed Moros Part 4: The Fight Against The Mystery Hedgehog The Hedgehog fired a ki blast the size of a sky scraper at them, Nick dodged, but Moros's arm got blasted while trying to dodge :O "Moros!" yelled Nick as the Hedgehog lunged at him. Nick tried to get infront of him but couldn't. The Hedgehog broke Moros's arm :O O: "WHY YOU!!!" screamed Nick. "ow" signed Moros. Nick lunged at the Hedgehog but he missed, and the Hedgehog kicked Nick away and charged a blast at Moros. "NO!" yelled Nick. "Nate Shot!" screamed a voice. Suddenly the Hedgehog was knocked away and another Hedgehog was standing there as the smoke and his aura cleared away... it was Nate! "NOONE TAKES MY STUFF!" yelled Nate. Part 5: Nate Arrives! "Nate, You saved us!" said Nick. "Oh please, I could care less about you idiots" said Nate. "this guy took my stuff AND NOW HE IS PAYING FOR IT!!!!!" Nate kicked the Hedgehog in the face through a nearby building. "Who are you anyway?" asked Nate. "My name is Radik" said the Hedgehog "Very well Radik, I WILL BLOW YOU TO BITS NOW!" yelled Nate "GOOD LUCK WITH THAT!" yelled Radik. "wait Nate!" yelled Nick. "No" said Nate walking over to Nick. "bu-" said Nick as Nate kicked him in the head. Meanwhile, Lunari was watching from the top of a cliff. She figured whatever they were doing was better than being left alone with a sensei that punched her in the face every five minutes. Suddenly Sensei was infront of her punched her in the face, then left. Lunari bit her lip, holding back a few cusses, before wincing again. "Alright, I'm calling bullsh!t on this..." she mumbled as she jumped off the cliff and glided down to join the group. She didn't want to fight necessarily, but she did want to help in any way she could. Part 6: Nate vs. Radik "Hey Lunari!" said Nick from the ground. "Need a hand?" Lunari replied when she landed. "Su-" said Nick as Radik was knocked right next to him. "Come on, we gotta get back to the Dojo! "DIE-DIE-DIE" said Nate firing lightning blasts at Radik. "Okay! Let's go!" Lunari yelled, already running back to the dojo. "OK" yelled Nick as he grabbed her arm while running next to her. "ready to go faster than Sonic >:)" said Nick running at top speed while holding Lunari so they are both going at Nick's top speed. ''"Thank you!" Lunari replied, using her telepathy. "Oh cool you have telepathy to!" ''said Nick through telepathy. ''"Great! I'm not the only one!" Lunari replied, overjoyed. They arrived at the Dojo. "Phew! We're back!" Lunari said. She was looking around to make sure sensei wasn't around. (OOC: Seriously, bro! Quit trollin' me! *laughs*) (Nick OOC: we already have a running gag XD, that's the new goal for the RP for Lunari to dodge Sensei's punches XD) Sensei punched her in the face again. "Hey, You should try out the fighting chamber over there, let's see you fight Knuckles" said Nick. Lunari sidestepped, dodging Sensei's punch. "Autohitting is not how you treat a lady." Lunari said, with a fake-serious tone. But the punch homed in and hit Lunari in the face anyway. "That's just cheap..." Lunari complained. "Ah, Knuckles? I'm not sure." Lunari said, nervously. These dudes just didn't seem to get the fact that Lunari didn't like combat. "OK how about a Chao" said Nick laughing. Lunari was pissed off. "Really? Really?!? Fine. Knuckles it is then." Lunari said, with a snotty tone. "OK" said Nick, still laughing abit. "Step in the chamber." "Got it." Lunari said, following his directions. She would show them. "OK System, Boot Up Knuckles Fight, On Angel Island, Activate Moniters." said Nick, as Lunari was in Angel Island and Knuckles appeared, Nick and Sensei were watching on the Moniters. Lunari knew as well as anyone that she couldn't take Knuckles head-on, fist-to-fist. That doesn't work. She was going to have to be sneaky, and quick. "Let's do this!" she said. She was excited, but a bit nervous at the same time. Part 7: Lunari VS. Knuckles Knuckles came charging at Lunari. Lunari made a quick sidestep, barely even a dodge. She took the opportunity and threw a quick, somewhat weak punch. "Hey!" said Knuckles as he stopped and burrowed underground. Meanwhile below Angle Island a giant being was stomping around. It appeared to be a blue ice covered Mobian woman wearing simple cloathing and mockasins. She was a massive being believed to be about 100ft tall. Lunari could sense a presence, but didn't pay much attention to it. She had to focus on Knuckles. She could sense him getting closer. She jumped, attempting to dodge, but missed her mark. Knuckles hit her on the leg, and she landed on her back. She winced a bit as she got back up on her feet. Knuckles's fist lit on fire as he ran towards Lunari. "Time for some mind games.." Lunari thought. She charged back at him, trying to make him think she was changing her strategy. She tried to slide down at the last second and trip him, but she messed up her timing. She took the flaming fist to the forehead, and was knocked out. "uhh, think she's still alive, right?" asked Nick. "Yea, System, Deactivate Simulation." said Sensei. Lunari fell out of the chamber face first. Fortunately, Lunari was alright. "I'm ok..." she said as she sat up, groggily. Back to Nate and Radik... Nate was firing energy waves at Radik "DIE ALREADY" Nate yelled. "No thanks" Radik said. Back at the dojo "Here" Nick said giving her a bean. "this heals you up" Lunari took the bean. "Phew! Thanks, Nick!" she said. Suddenly a giant Chinese symbol appeared infront of them. Lunari jumped up. Lunari was curious about the symbol. "Did you guys do this? she asked, intently. A Hedgehog suddenly came out the symbol, no one else really cared. (Lunari OOC: Nick. I do my characters. You do your characters. We won't do each other's characters. Ok?) (Nick OOC: OK) (Lunari OOC: Thank you.) (Nick OOC: np) "Oh! Hello there!" Lunari said, noticing the hedgehog that had shown up. "Hey Dillian" said Nick and Sensei. "Hey guys" said Dillian. "who's the hottie?" "My name is Lunari. Nice to meet you!" Lunari said, while doing a curtsy. "OH GUYS, LOOK WHO'S HERE!" said Dillian. "PRESENTING TEAM SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!" "i said TEAM SONIC!" Sonic Knux and Tails came out of the symbol as it closed. "they are entering the tournament, Lunari, did you enter?" asked Dillian. Lunari waved to Team Sonic. "Uhh, no. I'm not one for tournaments." Lunari replied, fidgeting around nervously. "Oh right, Lunari, you want to fight that chao now?" Nick said as Nick, Dillian and Sensei started laughing. "Shut. UP." Lunari said. She used her electrokinesis to make the lights in the dojo flicker for a second. Nick used his electrokinesis to make an entire city black-out. "Whoa, Nick, take it easy." Lunari said. "just showing that my powers are better" Nick said as that city's lights were back. "Whatever. Anyways, where were we?" Lunari asked. "At the Dojo, here i can train you, with your powers." said Nick. "Okay! We can practice telepathy together. How does That sound? I haven't gotten to practice with someone else in a while." Lunari said. "Nick and Lunari sitting in a" said Dillian as Sensei joined in "tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Nick eyes lit on fire in an epic way. "shut it!" "firs-" said Dillian but nick kneed him in the stomach. Nicks eyes went back to normal. Nick and Lunari went to a battlefield. "Ok, what are we doin' here?" Lunari asked. Part 8: Training "We are training you" Nick said. "Ok.." Lunari replied. She was still a bit nervous. "Now I know you can't get your own electricity." said Nick. "Instead of using generators, use the static in the air, like this." Suddenly sparks came from Nick's finger. She tried it once, unsuccessfully. She gave it another shot. A small bolt arced from her thumb to her finger. "That's awesome!" Lunari said, with a smile on her face. "You did it!" Nick said, slightly surprised. Lunari nodded, eagerly. She tried again, and formed larger bolts in front of her. She moved them around some. "Ok, I'm getting the hang of it. Sweet." she said, admiring the bolts of electricity. "Booyah!" Nick said. (Nick OOC: I'm gonna be gone for 2 days, you can manage this RP while I'm gone.) (Lunari OOC: Thanks man!) (Nick: I might be on for maybe, 5 minutes, 15 at the most. Less talking, More RPing!) "So, wanna fight Knux again?" Asked Nick. Lunari remembered the flaming fist. She figured she would give knuckles a break. "How about Silver?" Lunari suggested. "Sure, why not!" Said Nick. (Nick OOC: Hey, sorry for leaving you yesterday mean guardian made me go early, I'm not back just yet, I'll be home tomorrow, this restaurant has free wi-fi. RP Now!!!!!!!!! While I'm still here!!!!!!!!) Lunari stepped into the simulation chamber. "Ready!" She called out. "Activate Silver fight!" Nick yelled, they watched on the monitor again. Lunari teleported to Green Hill Zone as Silver came at her. Lunari sidestepped, and almost lost her balance. Silver teleported behind her. (Nick OOC: I'm finally done moving back and fourth, i'm back at home!!!!!! Yay!!! Thank you I thank the Academy of things!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you Thank you I couldn't have done it without you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (Lunari OOC: That's good. Now let's RP!) Lunari caught her balance, before turning around. "Right, the teleporting. That's gonna drive me nuts." She thought to herself. Silver back-handed her through a hill. Lunari's arm was injured. She struggled to get up, but managed. She was going to have to keep her distance. She looked around frantically for something she could draw electricity from. Nothing. She muttered a few cusses. "USE THE AIR! LIKE I TOUGHT YOU!" yelled a voice. Silver bolted at her. "NOW!" yelled the voice. "Got it!" Lunari replied. She started to form small bolts, but she was too late. Silver hit her again and she got knocked out. (I'm only rushing it cuz I want to get to the next story arc.) (Nick OOC: OK, it starts when two more warriors '''cough cough completly ripping off the dbz sayian saga cough cough and Lunari, Dillian, Nick and Moros (Saren let me control him) go fight them, also, what if Nick and Lunari fused :O, i've wondered if a boy fused with a girl, what are they? but the better warrior does take the appearence, so i guess a boy like Nick. hmmmmm.) (Lunari OOC: Ok then I don't know sh!t about dbz so this might get interesting. Also I really do want to see Nick and Lunari fuse, since they're both telepaths. Nick should definitely take the appearance, because i want the whole fusion thing to end up kind of like in a fanfic I'm working on.) Lunari fell out face first took the bean and stuff. an alarm went off. "The City is being attacked!" said Sensei. "Radik appears to have been defeated!" "OK Let's go! Lunari grab on! Dillian come on!" said Nick. "Coming!" Lunari said in a singsongy voice. She grabbed firmly onto Nick's arm. Nick and Dillian bolted off arriving nearly instantly. "AHAHAHAHA!" yelled a tall muscular Hedgehog. "Hey!" yelled Nick. "Quit enjoying destroying the city!" "Oh look, an interferer, i'm leaving, you can take care of him, Nipple (Lol JK, his name his Nappaxe)" said the smaller less muscular Hedgehog. They got ready to fight. Part 9: The Gang VS. Nappaxe Nick lunged at Nappaxe and punched his face. Lunari readied some electricity from a nearby power line, waiting for a chance to strike. Nick turned Nappaxe to Lunari for her to strike. Lunari sent her electric bolt at Nappaxe as Nick had planned. Dang, they worked together really well. Nappaxe was stunned. Nick blew him up. Lunari used her telepathic abilities to search for the other guy; the one that left. She found him, and pointed to her right. "This way guys!" She called out. Nick grabbed Lunari and bolted off with Dillian. "So, you beat him?" said the Hedgehog. "WHAT THE?" Moros appeared from a void portal. "No matter, i'll beat you all! my name is Vexu" said the Hedgehog. Nate arrived. "WHY DOES EVERYBODY TAKE MY STUFF!" screamed Nate. Lunari held back a laugh. " What did he take?" She asked. "NONE OF YO BUISNESS!" screamed Nate. Nate launched at Vexu but got kicked back. Moros tried to do some void tricks but got back-handed Dillian attempted to do a Jutsu, but got kneed in the dick. "Welp, looks like it's just you and me Lunari" said Nick. "I'm doomed!" "He keeps hitting me in the dick, why does he keep hitting me in dick!" Dillian yelled before fainting. Lunari drew some more electricity, and took aim at Vexu. "Nick, you got a plan?" Lunari asked. Nick used perfect sync and showed her the fusion dance through telepathy (cough cough XD cough cough) Lunari nodded, eagerly. She was exceedingly interested. "Got it!" ''She said, as she started the fusion dance with Nick. Nick & Lunari: FUUUUUUU- SION HA! They fused into Nickolari the Echidhog, or they would have, buuuut Vexu kicked Nick through a wall. "Ow" said Nick. "Lunari, take care of him." Lunari still never actully took the bean from Sensei from the Silver fight, she has it, but doesn't know it. Part 10: Lunari VS. Vexu Vexu launched energy attacks at her. Lunari dodged, before running over to help Nick. (Lunari OOC: I still want that fusion dance though.) (Nick OOC: it'll come...) Vexu blasted Lunari. Lunari took some more electricity to form a shield, blocking the attack. She kept the shield up as she helped Nick to his feet. "Let's try that fusion dance again, shall we? she asked. Nick ran to Vexu and tried to blast him, he started to punch kick and spindash him, but Vexu kicked him extremely hard into the air, teleported up, and smashed him into the ground. "Ack!" Nick coughed up some blood as he landed on the ground causing a crater to appear. Lunari shot Vexu with electricity. She ran over to where Nick landed, and gave him the bean. (She figured out that she had it on the way to the city.) "I'll let you two heal, now shoo, i'll come back in 1 year (no not a real year P.S. Lunari's in a Team!) now go back to your house and make out with each other." said Vexu flying away. "You two make a cute couple." Nick got up. Lunari flipped Vexu off while none of them were looking. After, she ran over to Dillian. ''"You ok?" She asked him. She had learned from experience that using telepathy to wake someone up worked like a charm. "WE ARE NOT A FREAKING COUPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Nick. "He keeps hitting me in the Dick, why does he keep hitting my Dick." said Dillian Lunari slapped him. "Wake up, Dillian, get your head outta the gutter." She said. "Huh what oh Hi lunari." Dillian said. "There you go, welcome back to your senses." She said. "Well, I guess that's a wrap. Let's get back to the dojo." She said, loudly. They got back to the Dojo. Nearly a year has past. The Tournament is about to start, and after that, Vexu returns... "Well the tournament's gonna start tommorow" Nick said. "We've trained pretty hard, but i think we can do it! and Lunari, you still can't beat a canon character, *Puts on sunglasses* fnck you fourth wall. *takes them off* lemme show you how to beat Knuckles." Lunari nodded, eagerly. Nick stepped into the chamber. "OK System, Boot Up Knuckles Fight, On Angel Island, Activate Moniters." said Sensei, as Nick was in Angel Island and Knuckles appeared, Lunari and Sensei were watching on the Moniters. Lunari watched the monitors, excited. Watching Nick fight never got old. Part 11: Nick VS. Knuckles (Lunari, you control Knux) Nick ran at Knuckles. Knuckles charged back, with his arm up, ready to hit Nick. Nick stopped and tripped Knuckles and fired Lightning, Fire and Energy blasts at Knuckles, he was knocked out already. Nick stepped out of the chamber yawning. "Well it's almost 11:00, we should get some sleep." Nick said. Nick showed Lunari her bed, next to Nick's, Dillian's and Sensei's beds. Lunari sat down on her bed, before noticing something glowing in the corner of the room. "Nick, what is that?" she asked, as she went to pick it up. It was an emerald. "Oh, no body knows, it was back when i wa- *falls asleep*" Nick said, falling asleep. (Lunari OOC: No you did not. YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!) (Nick OOC: Did what *Smirks*) Lunari shook her head, before laying down. "I'll ask him tomorrow..." She mumbled to herself. She fell asleep too. They woke up. Part 12: The Tournament Everyone was at the Tournament. The matches will start soon. Lunari didn't want to enter, so she watched eagerly from the crowd. "Yo Lunari, you should join, there's one spot left!" said Nick. "I've trained you almost all year, ever since Vexu, It'd be good to test your powers!" "Ok then!" She replied. Lunari signed up. The tournament started. "The first Match is... Nathanyl VS. Sonic! Nick VS. Dillian! Nate VS. Tails! and Lunari VS. Knuckles!" said the Announcer. "Sonic and Nathanyl, please report to the Arena!" Sonic walked to the Arena as the Crowd cheered. Nathanyl came down to the Arena as the crowd cheered some more. "3! 2!" the Announcer said. "May the best fighter win." said Nathanyl. "I plan to!" said Sonic. They shook hands. "1! FIGHT!" the Announcer yelled. Sonic ran at Nathanyl and punched him in the face. Nathanyl kicked Sonic in the chest and shot him with Water. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WA-Blub-blub-blub" Sonic said. Nathanyl took off the Water off Sonic. "I Give!" yelled Sonic as the Crowd cheered. "The Winner is Nathanyl!" The Announcer said as the Crowd cheered some more. Nathanyl walked back to the Contestant room. Lunari saw Nathanyl as he walked in. She gave him a high five. "That looked great! Nice job!" She complimented. "Lunari VS. Knuckles, Lunari and Knuckles please go to the arena!" The Announcer said. Knuckles was already at the Arena. Lunari stepped in, a bit overwhelmed by the giant crowd. "3! 2! 1! FIGHT!" the Announcer yelled. Knuckles ran at her. Lunari ran back towards him. She slid down, trying to trip him. She had been practicing that move. Knuckles had his Flaming Fist but tripped and accidently hit himself with it! He was Knocked out! "Lunari is the Winner!" yelled the Announcer. Lunari waved, trying to enjoy the attention, even though she didn't take attention very well. "Nice one Lunari!" Nick said. "Nate and Tails, please go to the Arena!" the Announcer yelled. Nate and Tails were in the Arena. "3! 2! 1! FIGHT!" the Announcer yelled Nate Headbutted Tails so hard he knocked Tails out. "Nate Wins!" the Announcer yelled. Nate walked back in to the Contestant Room. Lunari waved to Nate. "Nice moves out there Nate!" She said. "Oh Shut up, loser." Nate said. "Nick and Dillian, you two are next!" said The Announcer. Nick and Dillian were in the Arena. "3! 2! 1! FIGHT!" yelled The Announcer. Nick homing attacked Dillian, after a long fight, Dillian was knocked out. "Nick is the Winner!" said The Announcer. Nick walked back to he Contestant Room. Lunari winked at Nick. "Good fight, Nick!" She said. "Nate and Nathanyl! Your next!" said The Announcer. After a long fight, Nate won. Nate walked back in to the Contestant Room. "Nick, and Lunari! Your next!" The Announcer yelled. Nick walked to the Arena. Lunari stepped in shortly after. She really didn't want to fight Nick, but it was too late now. "May the best fighter win!" said Nick as he shook her hand. "3! 2! 1! FIGHT!" yelled The Announcer. Nick dashed at Lunari. Lunari turned and back flipped, going right over Nick's head. She sent a bolt of electricity at him. "Ha, you'll need to do better then that!" said Nick before shooting two beams of fire at her, 1 blew up the lightning. Nick Charged a beam, like a Fire Kamehameha. "Try Stopping This!" Nick yelled. (Nick OOC: Use a Lightning Blast!) (Lunari OOC: thx!) (Nick OOC: np) Lunari intercepted the attack with a Lightning Blast. "Look who's talking!" She taunted. The beams hit each other Nick's Beam Over-Powered Lunari's. "Now Look who's talking!" Nick taunted. Lunari landed flat on her back, knocked out. "Nick is the Winner!" The Announcer yelled. "Nick VS. Nate, FIGHT!" The Announcer yelled, as Nick and Nate were already in the Arena. "GO NICK!!!!!" Lunari cheered. After a long fight, they launched one final attack. "FLAMING DRAGON SPINDASH!!!!!!" Nick yelled as he spun, covered on flames." "LIGHTNING LION SPINDASH!!!!!!!!" Nate yelled as he spun, covered in electricity. They spindashed at each other. Sparks of fire and lightning filled The Arena. "GRAAAAAAH" Nick yelled knocking out Nate as he Over Powered Nate. "Nick won the Tournament!" The Announcer yelled. Cheers filled the Arena. "Woohoo!" Lunari cheered. The Announcer gave Nick Emeralds, same colors as Chaos Emeralds, but this shape: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/b9/Geschliffener_blauer_Saphir.jpg Nick walked out of the place holding the Emeralds. Lunari came out a few minutes later, and ran up to Nick. "That was awesome!" Lunari said. "Yeah!" said Nick. Lunari looked at the emeralds Nick had won. "They're beautiful..." Lunari said. "Yeah..." Nick said putting them away. "Lunari Look Out!!!" Nick tackled Lunari as an Energy Beam shot right where she was standing. "Ble-Bla-blu-Bueof" said A Hedgehog. "Geth-Ge-Blurg-E-Blark" "Thank you, Nick." Lunari said as she got up. She gave the hedgehog a quizzical stare. The Hedgehog Sliced Nick away with a blast. The Hedgehog landed and walked toward Lunari. Lunari stepped back and readied some electricity. (cough cough Nick gets up A-ok then they do a fusion dance cough cough) (cough cough next time he comes then fusion dance cough cough) The Hedgehog Her by the Dreadlock, pulled her towards him and kissed her. (Cough cough check his profile cough cough) Lunari kicked the hedgehog in the dick, and backed up. "Who do you think you are, you FREAK?!?" She yelled. "Ahh, That's Better, You Mobians will feel my wrath, look behind you." The Hedgehog said. An energy beam was stabbing Nick through the Heart! :O "NICK!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she ran over to him. Lunari was now officially pissed with this hedgehog. She surrounded him on all sides with electricity, and took one bolt to hold right up against his neck, to threaten him with. "Leave him alone. " she said. She inched the bolt closer to his neck. "Or you die." "My name is Zigath, you are inferior, I am Too powerful for you." said Zigath. "You shall die if you attempt to kill me." She had to help Nick. She went over, taking a bean out of her pocket. (After the battle with Vexu, she started keeping one with her at all times, for situations like this.) She gave it to Nick, while still keeping Zigath in his electric death-hold. (Lunari OOC: now? Pleeeease?) Nick fell on the floor. (Nick OOC: Not Yet. I'm gonna make umm hiser or his/her Profile after the fusion doe. Also check Zigath's Profile, I worked hard on it!!!) A single tear rolled down Lunari's face. She took all of the electricity she had around Zigath, and struck him with it, angrily. (Lunari OOC: I did check out his profile. Sweet!) "Ha, you fool, I'll kill you too, I have to leave this planet but i'll be back. (Nick OOC: Also I made the page for Nickolari the Echidhog, I guess it wasn't really a kiss though, he just pushed his lips on Lunari's mouth, anyways, leave a comment on a page of mine so I know that you checked it out.) "Ow, Teleportation jutsu" Nick said as they teleported to cliff with a bench. Nick sat down on the bench. Lunari sat down on the edge of the cliff, admiring the scenery. "I always come here for a bit, to calm down." Nick said. (Nick OOC: What took you so long!) "I can see why. It's beautiful. " Lunari replied. (Lunari OOC: School. Two periods. This is my lunch period, last time I edited was study hall. ) "Yea, too bad your the first other person I took here." Nick said. (OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH THAT EXPLAINS IT, Wait what time zone are you in, PAC?) Lunari smiled. "I am?" She asked. (Lunari OOC: Eastern. I have study hall from 8:45 to 9:30 and lunch from 11 to 11:30.) "Yea, not even Dillian knows about here." Nick said. (Nick OOC: Oh, Really? I thought we were different time zones... when do you get home?) Lunari smiled. One of her dreadlocks waved slightly in the breeze. (Lunari OOC: 2:45, 3:00, somewhere in that area. If I stay after I get home at 4:00.) "You look cute in the breeze." Nick said smiling also. (Nick OOC: kk, now i know when to expect you to be on, Thanks!) Lunari couldn't help but burst out laughing. "You think so?" She said, still giggling.(Lunari OOC: We still ain't shipping. Matter of fact, I might call my boyfriend right now and see if he'll make an account.) "Well, I'm gonna go to the Dojo, You still wanna know about that Weird Emerald?" Nick said before opening up another symbol. "I'm going, Bye!" Nick hopped in. (Nick OOC: Ehhh, Worth a shot.) Lunari jumped in after him, saying, "Yes, I do want to know about that weird emerald." Her words started to echo as she went in. "Oh crap..." Nick said. "Vexu came early." Nick changed the destination of the symbol to Vexu. "Hello there..." Vexu said. Lunari gave Vexu a smug look. "Hello! Nice to see you!" Lunari said, sarcastically. "OK I'll admit that was a bit funny." Veku said before dashing at Lunari. Lunari rushed back and tried to trip him, which was quickly becoming her favorite move. She took some electricity, and got ready to fire. Vexu put his arms around her as if about to kiss her(Yes that's how I describe it, shut up.) and fired a giant Eye Blast at her face, laughing. Lunari went to hit him with her electricity, before backing up, and falling over. Her face stung from the blast. "Die..." Vexu said before firing a lot of energy waves at Lunari, His face appeared to have stung from the blast. (Nick OOC: What is with Lunari and hitting people in the Dick? XD) Lunari was hit square in the chest by the energy waves, just as she was trying to get up. She was knocked flat on her back. "Nick... Help..." She asked Nick, telepathically. (Lunari OOC: Idk, you just put Lunari in two different situations where it worked, one after the other. ) "Lunari!" Nick said running over to Lunari. (Nick OOC: lol, anyways, 3 thing, 1. Check out my fanfic, Nickolas the Hedgehog and the Dark Temple 2. After this fight, the RP is over. 3. I Entered the SFW Awards, enter yourself!) Part 13: The Final Fight "Why you little!" Nick said. Lunari managed to stand up. She was tired, but if Nick was fighting, she wanted to help. (Lunari OOC: Fusion dance? Please, I want to do it in this RP!) "Lunari!" Nick said. "Fire a Lightning Blast at him!" Nick charged a blast. (Nick OOC: Did your Boyfriend make an account yet?) Lunari readied some electricity. " Nick, you got a plan?" Lunari asked, telepathically. She gave him a wink, hoping they were thinking of the same thing. (Lunari OOC: No. I'll ask him tomorrow, and maybe call him over the weekend. ) "Fire!" said Nick firing a blast. Lunari fired in perfect unison. "Hey, Nick, remember when we tried to do that Fusion Dance? Want to try that again?" Lunari asked. "OW!" Vexu said, before kicking Nick around. Lunari launched a small electric shock at Vexu, trying to shock him and let Nick get away. Vexu kicked Lunari Super Hard. Lunari fell over, knocked out. "Lunari!" Nick yelled running over to her. "Ha!" Vexu said laughing at Nick. "Grrrrr-rrr-rrrr-rrrrr" Nick growled, his Fur turning Gray and back to Green multiple times. "I told you, you can't win." Vexu said. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nick yelled, his fur turning Gray, and staying Gray, he turned into a Semi-Dark Form. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Vexu said. "THAT POWER!" "OK, let's test that theory!" Semi-Dark Nick said laughing before vanishing. "Where'd he?" Vexu said before getting kicked in the head by Semi-Dark Nick. Lunari woke up, and watched the fight. The spot where she got kicked was still painful, and she couldn't stand up because of it. "HAHAHAHAHA!" said Semi-Dark Nick, kicking Vexu around, then punching him in the face. Even though she couldn't stand, Lunari tried to send a bolt at Vexu. Heck, even if she missed, it would at least get Nick's attention. "Huh?" Semi-Dark Nick and Vexu said in Unison as the bolt went right in between them, Nick punched Vexu in the face and flew down to Lunari, his Gray Aura still there. (Nick OOC: Check Nick's Profile for a clue of what's coming, here's a clue: http://binarytranslator.com/ ) Lunari sighed, relieved. "Thanks, Nick..." she said, somewhat quietly. ( Lunari OOC: Nick, I'm one step ahead of you. I already checked his page and I already did the translation. THANK YOU!) "Are you OK?" Semi-Dark Nick asked, his fur returning to normal, the Gray Aura fading away. (Nick OOC: How Where you already ahead how?!?! Dat Reaction Doe) Lunari nodded, as if trying not to worry Nick. She tried to move the leg that got kicked, and flinched in pain. (Lunari OOC: For your information, Nick, I check Nick's page almost every time you edit it. ) "Your Leg, is it broken?" Nick asked. (Nick OOC: Frick, ain't nothing getting past Lunari.) Vexu walked towards Nick, Nick turned with an Angry Expression on his face. She tried moving it again, and shook her head. "No, I don't think so. It's just sore." she replied. Nick and Vexu fought, Vexu started winning, Nick was bleeding, and coughed up a bit of blood as he was knocked next to Lunari. Lunari turned around to see where Nick had landed, wincing a bit in the process. "C'mon, where are Dillian and Nate when you need them?" She muttered to herself. She closed her eyes and focused. "Dillian! Nate! Nick and I are in a bit of a jam. Could you guys help us?" She asked, telepathically. She had a feeling Nate wouldn't come, but it was worth asking. "OK, Lunari, seeya." Nick said, a symbol opened below Lunari. Lunari fell into the Dojo. Luckily, Lunari landed on her bed. Nick's emerald was on the nightstand where she had left it. She picked it up and studied it, looking it over carefully. She could feel the power coming from it, and noticed that it didn't feel the same as a Chaos Emerald. (Lunari OOC: Something? Please, Nick?) "Oh Hey Lunari, what are you doing here?" Dillian asked. Lunari looked up from the emerald like she'd been caught. "Oh, hey Dillian."She said. "Nick sent me back here. My leg got hurt." She said, gesturing toward her injured leg. "Nick needs some help. Could you help him?" Lunari asked. Dillian gave Lunari a bean and jumped into the symbol. Nick was on the ground. Vexu was charging a blast. "Well, looks like this is the end, heh, i had a good run." Nick said. Vexu fired the Blast. "NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" Dillian said dropping from above deflecting the blast. Lunari took the bean. It had been a long day, and Lunari was exhausted. She fell asleep, not even realizing Nick's emerald was still in her hand. (cough cough merge cough cough) The Emerald glowed as it sensed Lunari's deep feelings for Nick. "You... Are Ready..." the Emerald said. The Emerald merged with Lunari. Lunari turned a deep Blue as her quills flew up into the air. "WOAH!" Nick Dillian and Vexu said once they sensed Lunari's power. (cough cough there you happy, i did something epic fo yo charactah cough cough) The power from the emerald woke Lunari up instantly. She looked at her arms to notice the dark blue color, and did a fairly good job of trying not to scream. After her little panic attack was over, she noticed that the emerald wasn't in her hand. She started looking around the room for it, clearly not understanding what had happened. "What the heck?" She thought to herself.(Cough cough yes I am happy! I am very happy! cough cough) The Emerald teleported her to Vexu. "Lunari!" Nick said. "the Emerald, it merged with her!" ''Nick thought to himself. "Nick!" Lunari replied. "This j-just happened. I have no idea how." She said, as an attempt to explain. "Just hit him!" Nick said pointing to Vexu who was running towards her. (Nick OOC: Lunari is this form, she should notice her abilities are enhanced.) Lunari launched a large bolt of electricity at Vexu. The sparks of electricity were almost white because of their potency. "Woah, what was that?" Lunari asked. She hoped Nick knew what was going on. "Just keep hitting him!" Nick said. Vexu came at her again. Lunari shot another another bolt at his feet, to stun his legs, before drawing huge amounts of electricity. She sent the electricity at Vexu. Vexu was knocked onto the floor, ready to be finished. Lunari came right up to Vexu, and stood over him. She took some electricity and made a small bolt to hold in her hand. "This is why you don't mess with us." She said. She fired the bolt at him, from point-blank range. "Lunari Stop!" Nick yelled as he homing attacked her making her barley miss Vexu, Nick was in his Lightning Form. Lunari fell over from the homing attack. When she saw Nick's lightning form, her eyes widened. "Nick... What happened?" Lunari asked him. "Don't kill Vexu, someday i'll beat him myself!" Lightning Nick said. "As for my form, that's from absorbing enough electricity." Vexu flew away. Lunari nodded. She looked down at her arms, and back up at Nick. She shrugged. "I don't know what happened to me, though..." She said. Nick turned back to normal as the Emerald came out of Lunari as she turned to normal. "This happened." Nick said holding out the Emerald. They went back to the Dojo, ate some Pie (lawl) and Nick left the Dojo, Dillian went back to his house Nick went back to the wild exploring stuff, Lunari went back to her travels, and they never really saw each other anymore. 'THE END...''' Category:Roleplays Category:Hero's Destiny Series 1